Bad Timing, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye finally owned up about their feelings for each other. Could be a sequel to Why Ward. What do you think?


**Hey**,... I'm sorry if I shook you with my last ff. I hope this one makes up for it.

**PoppyWest?** I know that you asked for something else on top of a sequel to Why Ward. But I have to hold back on that idea for now. Maybe in of my other future works. Is that alright?

Thanks to **Wilhelm Wigworthy, TexannaRose, Katsu100, plainmnmemy, gymkitz2000, CaskettOlicityJeca, SveaR, nathy faithy, Guest and Everyone.**

**Disclaimer** : Do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Ward and Skye finally admitted their feelings.

xox

"What's happening?"

Ward asked Skye the minute she came into the room that he was being held in.

"Someone from The Hub is turning the Bus around. We don't know where we're heading."

"May should know. Isn't she in the cockpit?"

"She's kind of tied up at the moment." Skye puffed her cheeks and slipped her hands into her back pockets.

"Tied up? Doing what?"

"Doing her best to struggle out of two hand cuffs and some chains." Skye raised her hand before Ward could ask. "Coulson has his reasons. May's been in contact with Fury using a secured line behind our backs. And also because she was shooting at Fitz when he cut her line."

"You think that she is betraying us?"

"I don't know what to believe right now!" Skye threw up her hands and started pacing.

"May was using a secured line which Fitz found out by chance because he was using that line to be in a hush hush communication with Simmons about the serum that Coulson retrieved from some blue dead I-don't-know-what that was jabbed into me to get me back from the dead like they did Coulson and you going off your rocker and shooting some, maybe innocent, scapegoat with the excuse of not wanting me dead for reasons that you refuse to tell me even if the Review Board is gonna fry your ass and feed you to the wolves and I'll never get to see you again and I won't ever get to tell you how I feel about you or - "

Ward caught Skye as she paced close in front of him. He held her by her wrists as he pulled her against his chest. Seeing how her eyes were simmering with unshed tears, he released her wrists only to wrapped her in his arms and cuddled her to his firm body. The feel of his arms around her, broke the dam of tears that she was holding.

"Shhh... Hey,...Shhh," Ward soothed her as he placed soft kisses on her hair. "I'm sure everyone has their own reasons for doing what they did."

"You too?" Skye asked between sobs.

"Me too," he admitted and coaxed her towards the table at the centre of the room. He released her to lift her up onto the table. He moved in very close that her knees rested against the front of his thighs. Gentle wiping her tears away and brushing her hair off her face, Ward gave her a tender smile.

"Are you going to tell me or as usual, I have to make my own assumptions like I have to about just everything on this whole damn - "

Skye stopped her tirade suddenly. She couldn't utter another word if she had wanted or need to because of one reason that she hadn't foresee ever happening.

Without warning, Ward had swooped down on her and stole a kiss that threw all rational thoughts out the window.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" Ward spoke against her lips when he ended their kiss.

Skye frowned as her eyes flickered between his eyes and lips a few times.

"Rookie?" Ward smiled at her confusion.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I already told you, I believed that some things are meant to be."

"What are you saying?"

"You got under my skin from the moment I kidnapped you."

"That's weird."

"What?"

"I thought you hated me."

"I wanted to. I did all I could. Nothing you did could make me stop from how I was feeling for you."

"You did an excellent job ignoring and treating me like some squishy bug that got under your bare foot after that Miles thing."

"Do you know how hurt I was?"

"Yeah. Hurt enough that you wouldn't use the shoulder that I offered but use May's whatever, instead."

"You knew about that?"

"Duuh!"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Me knowing or you not coming to me?"

Skye asked and pulled his shirt when he started to turn away. She pulled him until he was close enough that she could slipped one knee between his legs and held on to the sides of his shirt near his waist. Looking up at him, Skye tugged at the shirt to get him to look at her. When he finally did, she gave him a smile.

"I knew and understood your choice. If the outburst and rage that you showed earlier that day was any indication, I very well could see that I will never be your choice that night. Besides, what I did with Miles was unforgivable. Even I know that."

"But I had no right to treat you like I did." Ward said as he traced the side of her face.

"Is this why, you killed that guy? To make up for your treatment of me? You said as long as I'm safe. Why would you sacrifice so much just to keep me safe?"

"You want the truth?"

"This better not be anything about world peace." Skye arched her brow at him.

With a gentle smile and tender fingers as he traced the arched brow, he told her with all sincerity, "I love you, Skye. I'll do anything as long as you are safe."

"Why do you tell me this now? You'll be facing the Review Board as soon as we land. We don't know what punishment they'll dish out for you. We won't know what going to happen if the one who is controlling the Bus has other plans for us. What will happen if you are taken from me? From the team? How will you protect me then?" Skye shook him. "Damn it Ward! Why do you tell me this now?"

"Skye listen to me," Ward held her face between his palms. "I promised to protect you."

"What good is that promise if you are a thousand miles away with no way of getting to me?"

Ward lowered his head and claimed her lips in a tender kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"I promise to come back for you. Whatever happens, I'll come back for you, Rookie."

Skye couldn't form a verbal reply, so she grasped the front of his shirt and kissed him with all the pent up emotions for her SO that she had suppressed for so long.

Ward pulled her off the table and switched places with her in a smooth move. She straddled his hips as her hands cupped the back of his head as he deepened their kiss. His hands were on her the small of her back and on her nape as he crushed her soft curves to his hard one.

They were so lost in their kiss that only Coulson's voice over the intercom telling Skye to get Ward out of the cell and get him to suit up, brought an end to their kiss.

Breathing heavily as the leaned into each other, Skye started to cry again when Ward whispered his promise to come back for her no matter what happens.

"Shhh, Baby," he whispered. "We have to get going. But know that I love you and I've promised to come back for you. Copy that?"

"Loud and clear," Skye told him as she hugged him tight. "And I promise to kick your ass if you break your word."

"Is that all you have to say?" he squeezed her back with a soft chuckle against her neck.

"For a Specialist, your timing sucks."

"Rookie," Ward voiced went lower as he pinched her side.

"I love you too, you infuriating, Robot!"

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. Now we wait for epi 17. Anyone needs a plastic bubble to sit in or a crash helmet just in case you faint?


End file.
